


Eta nik, txoria nuen maite

by ilargia



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Сидеть в четыре утра в задрипанном баре на Венис-бич с чёрт знает каким по счёту стаканом виски» — этой строчки в его действующем контракте явно не было. Впрочем, в этом контракте не было и многих других, не менее актуальных для него пунктов. Таких как «иметь на телефоне с каждым днём расширяющуюся папку с неотправленными сообщениями» или «впервые в жизни узнать, что такое тоска по дому».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eta nik, txoria nuen maite

**Author's Note:**

> «Eta nik, txoria nuen maite» — (баск.) «а ведь то, что я любил, было птицей». Цитата из баскской песни «Txoria txori» Микеля Лабоа, известной также в исполнении Джоан Баэз.

Янтарная жидкость в стакане поблёскивает под светом низко нависающей над столом лампы. От кубиков льда остаются лишь тоненькие пластинки, больше напоминаюшие осколки лампочного стекла. Стивен проводит пальцем по кромке стакана, стирая проступившие на поверхности капли. 

«Сидеть в четыре утра в задрипанном баре на Венис-бич с чёрт знает каким по счёту стаканом виски» — этой строчки в его действующем контракте явно не было. Впрочем, в этом контракте не было и многих других, не менее актуальных для него пунктов. Таких как «иметь на телефоне с каждым днём расширяющуюся папку с неотправленными сообщениями» или «впервые в жизни узнать, что такое тоска по дому». 

В глазах его новых товарищей по команде, да и просто новых товарищей, жаловаться ему было не на что: отличный контракт с хорошими деньгами (в конце этой фразы неизменно хотелось добавить «для его возраста» — с некоторых пор это уточнение стало применимо и даже обязательно для любых разговоров о нынешней части его карьеры), переезд в место с приличным климатом, возможность играть, не оглядываясь ни на какие обязательства и отягчающие обстоятельства, куча свободного времени. Ни стресса, ни проблем. Девочкам нравится. Алекс — тем более. Подступающее к горлу одиночество — извините, другие же как-то справлялись. Не ты первый, не ты последний.

Стивен допивает содержимое стакана одним глотком.

Он поворачивает к себе лежавший до этого экраном вниз телефон и снимает блокировку. На экране загорается фотография Альберт-дока на фоне серого неба — такой, каким он привык видеть его всю жизнь. Вопреки выхолощенным картинкам с открыток.

Он медлит секунду и берёт телефон в руку. Неутешительные размышления идут на пятый кряду круг, а привкус виски во рту тянет вытолкнуть их наружу, словно содержимое желудка в худшие вечера жизни. 

Пальцы слушаются скверно. «Боже, храни автокоррекцию» — проносится у него в мозгу. Стивен неторопливо выстукивает букву за буквой. 

«Теперь я тоже знаю, что уходить так же больно, как и оставаться».

Стивен не отправляет сообщение. 

«Помнишь ту задачку — будет ли вещь оставаться самой собой, если меняются её основные качества? Я тогда не понимал её сути. Дурак малолетний».

Стивен не отправляет сообщение. 

Ему вспоминается, как гипотетический получатель однажды перевёл ему текст случайно заигравшей в каком-то баре песни со своей родной тарабарщины: что-то про птицу, которой можно обрезать крылья, чтобы она никуда не улетала, чтобы навсегда стала своей — но ведь птицей она быть перестанет. Он отшучивался про мудрость народной поэзии и нарочито отводил глаза.

Через пару недель стало известно о том, что он — ну, остался птицей. 

А теперь пришлось самому втиснуться в чужое оперение. 

«Я не знаю, остаюсь ли я собой здесь, без всего того, что делало меня мной».

Стивен не отправляет сообщение.

Ему отчётливо представляется, как щёки адресата сравниваются по цвету с обрамляющей их бородой от неловкости, получи он такое в час дня, в перерыве между тренировками. 

«Привет, как дела, рыжая ты борода? Давно не слышно». 

Стивен нажимает на кнопку «Отправить», поднимает усталые глаза на бармена и негромко просит вызвать такси.


End file.
